The present invention relates to a billboard for advertising purpose.
The conventional taxi billboard is generally made of an acrylic board and is provided therein with a lamp. A self-ahhesive paper, on which words intended for advertising goods or service are printed, is adhered to the billboard.
Such a conventional billboard as described above is defective in design in that the acrylic board has a rather limited light penetration rate so as to undenine the advertising effect of the billboard in view of the fact that the billboard can not be seen clearly at night. In addition, the design of the conventional billboard is devoid of versatility and is therefore rather limited in use. As a result, the conventional billboard is not economical. Moreover, the cost of the use of the conventional billboard is rather expensive in view of the fact that the billboard in its entirety must be replaced with a new one when the lamp of the billboard is damaged.
The taxi billboard is often use by the taxi driver to facilitate the consumers to identify the name of the taxi company to which the taxi driver is affiliated. The taxi billboard undermines the esthetic effect of the taxi.